Safety rails and fall restraint products are known. While these restrain systems are effective, they may still allow for injury should a worker fall even a few feet. Temporary barricades and similar safety restraint systems used for elevated construction sites are time consuming to erect. Permanent fall restraints require noticeable modifications made to structures to guarantee safe anchoring. Additionally, restraint systems often hinder work and slow productivity.
Various attempts have been made to provide temporary handrails to masonry wall construction projects. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,521, issued in the name of Weinert, describes a portable safety railing for positioning upon preexisting horizontal surfaces with weighted bases.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,481, issued in the name of Probst, describes a barricade or railing for a roof upon a structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,342, issued in the name of Ouellette et al., describes a safety railing for the edge of a roof upon a structure.
While these attempts may fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more disadvantages. Many are not suited to provide portable protection to workers erecting masonry walls at elevated heights. Others are limited and provide protection only to pre-existing roofing structures or other pre-existing horizontal structures.